Deadman forensic report on the Nagano School Massacre
by Dan Rush
Summary: Another fictional account of the Nagano School Massacre for those who need ideas on how Tomaki stabbed Ganta in the back. Adult themes with strong language.


(PAGE)

**NATIONAL CONSTABULARY FORCES JAPAN**

**FORENSIC INVESTIGATIONS FILE**

**CASE 12N17**

**CODE 10-80**

**CODE 187**

**4****TH**** PREFECTORIAL MIDDLE SCHOOL**

**NAGANO, JAPAN**

**MAY 13, 2012**

**CHIEF OF INVESTIGATION: TADAO TOWASHI HQ TOKYO**

(PAGE)

**INTRODUCTION**

At 0730 Tokyo time, 31 May 2013, 29 children between the ages of 13 and 15 were brutally murdered by one or more perpetrators using a weapon of mass destruction and a bladed implement. The investigation and this report which follows, was done in respect to their memories and to the family members left to grieve at their violent passing. We, the members of the national police force, offer our deepest sympathy and our earnest hope that our results will bring peace.

The investigation encompassed medical forensics and structural assessments to reach its final conclusions. The report mentions no suspect and makes no accusation. It is not the responsibility of the investigation team to determine the guilty, only to provide the evidence required to reach justice in the proper court of law.

The forensic team was divided into separate specialist units, led by a senior and seasoned investigator, medical technician and structural engineer. Only the senior leaders of each team are mentioned in this report though all involved deserve the highest praise for their efficient response to this grim task.

We offer this, our conclusion, in the hopes it will bring rest to the souls of the wrongly taken.

Tadao Towashi

Chief Investigating Officer, NPFJ

(PAGE)

CASE OVER VIEW

Ia) One the morning of May 13, 2012 30 children between the ages of 13 and 15 years old were in classroom 305 of the 4th Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan. All of them were seated in six rows of five columns within a school room space 13 feet wide by 19 feet long by 10 feet high. There were 15 male and 15 female students.

Ib) At approximately 0730 Tokyo time, an explosion occurred within the room. The shockwave was felt in rooms 205, 303 and 307. Witnesses outside the building reported seeing flying glass, debris and a cloud believed to be dust or smoke blowing from the room's West facing windows.

Ic) Between 0730 and the arrival of first responding police and fire department units. An aggressor or multiple aggressors attacked and brutally murdered 28 surviving students, many were killed trying to flee after the explosive detonation. A single student, 14 year old Ganta Igarashi, was left alive and received little injury from the event.

Id) The official pronouncement of death for all 29 victims was done at 0800am 13 May 2012 by Doctor Kenichi Ozawa of Fujimori Hospital Nagano. Code 187 homicide by sharp implement was listed as the chief cause of death for all but one of the 29 victims.

Ie) The organized medical forensic investigation commenced at 0815am 13 May 2012 led by Chief Physician of pathology Emiko Yamani. A staging area for the reception of remains was established in the rear physical fitness field by means of erecting a large tenting. The first victim was removed from room 305 at 0930am 13 may 2012, the last at 1100pm 13 May 2012.

If) The organized event investigation officially began at 0750am 13 May 2012 with securing the building. The 3rd floor and room 305 remained closed by the investigation until 0001am 3 July 2012.

Ig) The collection and securing of all evidence was accomplished by two person witness teams who counter signed each piece of collected evidence. A clear and exacting evidence tag and log system was properly maintained to secure chain of custody to the final repository status.

Tadao Towashi

Chief Investigating Officer, NPFJ

(PAGE)

NAGANO MIDDLE SCHOOL AND THE CRIME SCENE BASIC INFO.

Picture 1.

4TH Prefectorial Middle School of Nagano

IIa) The current middle school building was built in 1972 to replace the former, a World War II era renovated army barracks. It was designed and constructed to National Earthquake Standard Code 412 Series V 1970 requirements and underwent Series VI modifications in 1995. Series VI called for installation of back-up structural joint floatation brackets to better assist the structure's survival and prevent total building collapse in a major earthquake.

IIb) Each floor of the school contains ten rooms, five on the West and East sides numbered even to the East and Odd to the West with a central corridor on each floor. The building has three staircases, the central access stairwell and two emergency escape stairwells.

IIc) Each classroom is 19 feet in length, 13 feet in width and ten feet in height from floor to ceiling. Rooms run from head to foot from North to South with storage lockers and shelves for each student on the South wall. There are 30 desks and chairs for students per room and a speaking podium at the head for each teacher.

Picture 2

Picture of classroom 305 before the event of 13 May 2012

IId) Each class room has two sets of large window panes re-enforced by vertical and horizontal aluminum frames, West and East depending on room location on each floor. Smaller windows for aeration and proper venting are at the top of the inner walls of each room.

IIe) The room access doors are outward opening aluminum double panels with singular windows. The doors have a traditional turn-key bolt lock mechanism on the inside with key lock on the outside. Both have vertical hand grip handles on both sides.

IIf) The flooring of each room is traditional Bamboo paneling with the grains running head to foot.

IIg) Each room is lit by two foot long fluorescent lights in 4 columns of 4 rows (16 lights total) running head to toe on the ceiling.

IIf) The false ceiling is made of fiberboard panels laid in an aluminum frame work. (20 panels total for each room)

IIg) Each student's metal desk is 16" wide by 16" long with a wooden working top of 20" by 20". All chairs are metal framework with padded vinyl seats. Each student when seated has 2 feet of space between themselves and the desks of the closest students around them.

(PAGE)

Picture 3

**Layout of room 305**

IIh) Each desk was numbered from top right at the head of the room to lower left at the foot from desk 1 to desk 30. On the morning of 13 May 2012 the students sat at their desks in the following order…

1. Nobuhiro Orasu Male 14yo

2. Satsuko Kemi Female 14yo

3. Kane Waka female 14 yo

4. Tomohito Omata Male 15yo

Sashiwa female 15yo

6. Sako Hinasoka female 15yo

7. Eshiri Jotatsu Male 13yo

8. Oska Waka Male 15yo

9. Hinatsu Iketonu female 13yo

10. Hima Ewote female 13yo

11. Jotaru Nitoro male 13yo

12. Michiko Nonose male 13yo

13. San Sansuki female 13yo

14. Yosaka Ahinemo male 15yo

15. Akiharo Usuma male 14yo

16. Ryoshiro Emisa male 13yo

17. Mimi Sasamu Female 14yo

18. Shiori Shikoha female 14yo

19. Yosaka Omata female 15yo

20. Momi Wakuso female 13yo

21. Rumiko Akanoka female 14yo

22. Tomiku Sashiwa female 15yo

23. Ganta Igarashi Male 14yo

24. Yunimon Asukito male 13yo

25. Michide Manoka male 14yo

26. Chiro Fusan female 13yo

27. Chiko Nose female 14yo

28. Chihiro Wamon female 14yo

29. Nori Mukuchi male 14yo

30. Shikohara Yamakatsu male 15yo

(PAGE)

IIi) Cell Phone Photo evidence

There were 27 cell phones recovered from the crime scene. None of them captured the actual event or any of the suspects involved. Three were taken within 1 minute of the event.

Picture 4

**Cell phone picture by Chiro Fusan (seat 26) 1 minute**

**before the incident.**

Picture 5

**Chiro Fusan begins to go to her seat at 44 seconds before**

**the incident.**

Picture 6

**Picture from Shikohara Wakamatsu (seat 30) 30 seconds**

**before the event**

Tadao Towashi

Chief Investigating Officer, NPFJ

(PAGE)

0730AM 13 MAY 2013: THE EXPLOSION IN ROOM 305

IIIa) At 0730am, an explosive event occurred in room 305. The term "explosive event" best categorizes what occurred. The event was non-classical in terms of explosives as we commonly know them. No chemical or residue traces were found on material or human remains to class the device to TNT, commercial or military grade explosives. No heat signatures, burn signatures were found. Blast patterns were uncommon to our understanding of explosive behaviors but a force existed which moved furnishings and threw people in a classic blast arc away from the hypocenter of detonation.

IIIb) The hypocenter of the detonation was determined to have occurred 18" off the floor of the room centered between desks 17, 18, 23, and 24. 2 feet off the West wall, 7.5 feet off the South wall, 10.5 feet off the North wall and 10.5 feet off the East Wall. Denoted by the red dot.

IIIc. Students in room 205 stated that they heard a loud quick and heavy thump over their heads and that dust was kicked up and drifted about the room. The room "trembled" sharply for approximately 2 to 3 seconds. Then they heard muffled screaming coming from room 305 and evacuated.

IIId. Students in rooms 307 and 303 stated that they felt a vibration "bounce" off their walls strong enough to cause panic. Some students jumped from their desks exclaiming that something struck the building or something had exploded. Collective estimates state that screams and noises of things hitting the walls could be heard 5 to 10 seconds after the vibrations.

IIIe. Students in rooms 304, 306 and 308 stated that they felt small vibrations but there was no reaction or panic until loud screams could be heard outside their rooms. Collective statements show that these rooms started evacuating 20 seconds after the blast and when screams initially erupted from 305.

IIIf. There were no witnesses in the immediate school grounds facing the front of the school. Most students out for morning PE classes were gathered on the East ground. The collective statements of those who witnessed the event from beyond the school compound stated that there was no explosive blast sound from the room that alerted them to the event. They caught the view of flying debris and a non-flame or burnable cloud (probably dust debris) that escaped the room under high velocity. There were 7 witness locations, 11 witnesses total who saw the actual explosion as it transpired.

(PAGE)

Witness 2: Naruto Uzamaki, 14yo

"I was with two of my friends. We were walking to Kendo practice for our prefectorial school sports meet next month when I saw what looked like an explosion coming from the 3rd floor of the school. We saw stuff flying out and what looked like smoke but we didn't hear anything like a "boom" or explosion. The cloud was like a gray or white and there was no flames."

Witness 3: Masahi Enoshima, 29yo

I was driving to work along Nawate Street when I saw things falling to the grounds of the school, which was on my right. I stopped my car and got out to see a cloud of smoke flowing from the 3rd floor. I could hear screaming coming from the building and quickly pulled my cell phone out to call the police.

Witness 7: Sumi Amashima, 40yo

I was crossing Ekime Street in front of the school compound when I saw what looked like an explosion with things flying out from a 3rd floor room. I heard no explosion sound. There were screams coming from the building and I ran to see what I could do.

IIIg. All available witnesses were asked if they had seen a figure "hovering" or being outside the windows of room 305 before the explosion or during the explosion. Not one credible witness stated the existence of such a person. One witness, a known vagrant and intoxicated individual reported to police box 17 on Nawate Street that he saw something in front of the windows though he couldn't give a description and at the time was deemed unreliable.

IIIh. The room after the explosion. The end location of all the student's desks helped to determine the estimated power of the device. Examination of all the furniture showed little blast affected damage besides impacts from debris. The desk frames were undamaged though some of the wooden tops were sheared from their attaching hinges. Desks 18 and 24 were launched from the room through the West back window and into the courtyard below. Each desk weighted approximately 70 lbs with materials such as books and other school items factored in. To move all the desks to the positions they occupied post blast took a force generation of around 123 mph at 3 psi. This equates to an explosive charge of 4.3 lbs weight equal in grade to commercial black powder/TNT. The explosion would be classed as a mid-grade effects discharge. Enough to throw people and objects but not sufficient to cause extensive or above minor damage to sound structural constructions. Evidence was clear that 29 students survived the blast with minor injuries from flying debris. Only one student was killed outright, Shiori Shikoha female 14yo was thrown into a West wall support column suffering fatal blunt force trauma and skull fracture upon impact to the front of her head. We determined her as fatality number 1.

Picture 7

**Final location of all desks after explosion.**

IIIi. We shall note that the electrical system for the room was shorted out by the force of the explosion. Even the room's battery operated clock ceased to function, which shouldn't have happened since it was unaffected by the explosion. The blast produced a localized EMP effect which is still being studied. There has never been such a case in history of a common explosion generating this effect.

Tadao Towashi

Chief Investigating Officer, NPFJ

(PAGE)

EXPLOSION DYNAMICS

IVa. I was requested by the Japanese government to be an independent investigator of the explosion involved in the Nagano Massacre because of my extensive knowledge of demolition charges and the effects of detonations on enclosed spaces. To date I have not experienced such a unique circumstance as this where an explosive charge acted totally out of normal parameters. From the aspect of structure effects to mortuary effects, determining the physics of the charge and its make-up was daunting.

IVb. This explosion is classified as a low altitude near surface air burst in a large space body compared to the charge power. The explosion generated more psi overpressure below the hypocenter than horizontally or upward vertically. Such a detonation can lift objects up to 100 pounds and send them into vertical or horizontal flight up to 10 feet from the point of detonation, as was found in the aftermath investigation. The concussion forces shattered the large West facing windows, shearing and throwing pieces of their aluminum frames out into the front courtyard.

IVc. Injuries to human beings were survivable except for a 14 year old girl who was thrown into a support column by the blast. The blast dynamics would have thrown students sitting in an arc enclosed by seats 9, 10, 11, 12, 15, 21 and 27 up to 5 feet from their positions at the time of detonation and also thrown their desks and chairs an equal distance. Those outside this arc would have received minor abrasions, lacerations and some disturbance of hearing and cognitive function but all 29 would have survived.

IVd. The blast itself is puzzling. The floor was 18" below the hypocenter and yet the bamboo planks suffered only an average depression of .0002" in their thickness. A comparable TNT blast of 5 lbs would have caused sufficient surface deformation in a uniform bowl like depression that should have been quite evident. Not in this case.

IVe. Another surprising find was the false ceiling tiles and supporting aluminum lattice. The panels suffered no blast damage or trauma. A 5 lb rated charge should have caused some damage and upward warping or depression of the works above the detonation. The structure suffered a deflection of only 1/8" off center. This shows that the blast was far more powerful horizontally than vertically which suggests some sort of shaped charge casing or a dynamic stroke of happenstance which is rare for explosive events.

IVf. The double doors of the classroom, which were on the North East corner, we not blown open by the explosion. Surface damage indicates that a person was thrown strongly with enough force to break the lock and do the damages that the doors were found to have after the incident.

Matty Louazu

CDI Demolitions of America

(PAGE)

THE WEST WALL WINDOWS AND THE EXPLOSION ORIGIN.

Picture 8

**Photograph of the aft window panel set with destroyed aluminum frame works taken by the mortuary team.**

Va. As the lead investigator of my structural team, I take full personal responsibility for this submission. I vouch for the diversity of my team and their years of experience and the conclusion of this report. Our findings display a different line of results than the majority of this report would show. It is the conclusion of our team that the detonation was not the first event in this terrible crime, that clear evidence exists to support the presence of and involvement of an external force or person who was outside the West facing windows during the initial moments prior to detonation.

Vb. The team reached this determination through examination of the remains of the vertical aluminum frameworks for the back set pane of room 205 and the distribution of glass remains both inside the room and out on the school's West lawn. We found deposits and conditions that totally cancel out any inside event only conclusion.

Vc. Microscopic analysis of the aluminum framework at the points where they sheared clear of the building indicate stresses, tears and fractures from the outward, inward sides of the frames towards the center. The lay and measurements of thin striations indicate that the frames were bowed towards the room for a brief moment before the detonation blew them outward. We should not see such striations if the event was only inside the room.

Vd. Compilation of all window debris was also confusing at first but soon became apparent that an outside event occurred outside the back window set. Had the explosion been the only event, very few glass fragments should have been recovered inside the room. Our investigation found a near 50/50 percent split in fragments recovered between the room and the lawn. Our conclusion is that the window shattered inwards first with enough debris falling below the space between the floor and the window ledge of the room to remain inside when the detonation occurred.

Ve. We have been wrongly questioned and backed guessed by unqualified individuals, including the Chief Prosecutor of Nagano who refuses to take our findings into account as evidence in the court case pending. We are thankful however for the support of the chief structural inspector and the chief of investigation in allowing our findings to be included in this report.

Kazano Jiri

Department of Engineering, Osaka University

(PAGE)

THE IDENTITY OF THE EXPLOSIVE COMPOUND AND DEVICE.

VIa. Proper identification of the device would have been extremely difficult without the evidence uncovered by the Nagano Police Force and the Prefectorial prosecutor. The explosive compound's characteristics were baffling given they left no burn marks, no blast marks, no residues, no powders, no evidence of their origin. The compound burned so swiftly and so completely upon ignition that it left no signature. No present commercial or military explosive known widely to the civil community was capable of this form of detonation. The team was given information that came from a science teacher from Nagano Middle School who conducted a term class on the Japanese science and space industry. This is where the proposed explosive identity first came forth.

VIb. Monohydrozine has been a powerful component of space travel since the early days of the American Apollo Moon Program. It is extremely volatile and highly explosive and its power is displayed well enough when you consider the ability to throw a Saturn V rocket from zero to the speed of a rifle bullet in less than half a second. It is also powerful in output compared to input when contained long enough to generate an explosive force. And Monohydrozine burns so completely that it leaves no signature of its presence.

VIc. As shown by the evidence provided. It is possible to generate a "home cooked" amount of Monohydrozine with the right chemicals but the result can be extremely toxic and unpredictable in reaction. Unless testing is done for every batch, the results could react too violently to be of use or not at all. It seems by the evidence that the perpetrator was able to test the mixture in total secrecy or was the fortune of luck. Our team was able to easily obtain the required chemicals from various department stores around Nagano and Tokyo proper within easy reach by rail service. Our tests showed that it would take 1.2 gallons of what we termed "Jug-Zine" to achieve the required explosive force. The detonation device did not have to be elaborate as the mixture is so volatile a simple pair of nuded copper wiring and a 9 volt battery could deliver enough energy to set it off.

VId. As to the container of the bomb, our team discovered fragments of two notable objects. The first was a soccer ball that by location of the fragments within room 305 was shown to have blown apart into seven pieces in a circular pattern away from the point of detonation.

Picture 9

**Location of soccer ball fragments from hypocenter**

The ball was identified as a Brine number 5 FIFA/NCAA regulation ball owned by the Nagano Middle School and stamped with a red number 3 from the equipment locker.

Picture 10

**Brine number 5**

The ball is made of a re-enforced polyurethane shell and a vulcanized rubber bladder. The shell and bladder are joined with .020 gauge synthetic kevilar woven fiber, making the ball durable and long lasting. The ball's interior volume is 371.59"^3 able to hold 1.2 gallons of any liquid. Further testing and microscopic examination of the fragments indicated that the ball was torn apart from an internal force acting on all its seams. Our team believes this ball was the container for the explosive device.

VIe. The second fragmented object found in the debris was a school backpack which was torn apart into four fragments and spread away from the hypocenter in circumferential fashion.

Picture 11

**Back pack fragments shown above**

We identified the backpack both by a name tag still sewn to bp fragment 3 and to evidence collected by Nagano Police Department as having been bought from Tokyo Hands by one Ganta Igarashi of Nagano. It was a black Piccard leather school ruck sack. The back pack is of tough design with triple heavy stitching, a rubber water liner and an enclosing flap and zipper to cover the top of the bag under the leather draw string. Analysis indicates that the bag was blown apart by an interior force, strongly explosive in nature.

Picture 12

**Piccard ruck sack**

VIf. Our team assembled a collective device, the jug-zine (1.2) gallons was poured into the soccer ball and the soccer ball was placed into the piccard ruck sack and a remote charge with the approximate power of a 9 volt battery was surged into the ball causing detonation. The test fragments fell within average of 6 to 8 inches away from the positions of the fragments in room 305. It is the determination of our team that this was the method used by the perpetrator.

VIg. Our team believes the location of the bag before the explosion is corroborated by a cell phone photo taken before the detonation. It shows a backpack hanging from a hook attached to the left side of desk 23 which was assigned to one Ganta Igarashi of Nagano. Close inspection of the photo recognized the visible straps as being strongly similar to the black leather straps on the Piccard ruck sack.

(PAGE)

Picture 13

**Photo taken 30 minutes before detonation**

Picture 14

**Close up of backpack straps**

VIh. For the device to have arrived at the location of the hypercenter, the back pack would have to have been pitched upwards from its location with the individual moving in an upward motion as they threw the device airborne. We believe this is the sequence of events prior to detonation. The device was primed by completing a running circuit with a denuded copper wire to a 9 volt battery. The subject then stood up, grabbing the back pack by the straps and launching it airborne while diving to place his body on the floor with his feet towards the detonation and his limbs covering his head. The resulting explosion sent debris over him while he laid prone.

Osaru Nagahara

Explosive Forensics Technician, NCFJ

MORTUARY FORENSICS

(PAGE)

Picture 15

**Artist rendering of the immediate scene upon completion of the last homicide**

VIIa. Not since the 1995 nerve gas attack in Tokyo by the Aum cultists has the national laboratory of mortuary forensics dealt with a crime of such brutal scale as this. The weapon used to commit this act was unique and to this moment even after the suspected perpetrator had bragged about its use, the location and the origin of such a specialized bladed object remains a mystery.

VIIb. To refresh, there were 29 fatalities between the ages of 13 and 15 years of age. The first identified as Shiori Shikoha, a 14 year old female, died of Blunt Force Trauma, fracturing of the skull and massive brain hemorrhaging when she was thrown by the explosion into a building support column. The last was identified as 14 year old Mimi Sasamu who survived the explosion, showed signs of struggling against her assailant and was murdered by decapitation. The remaining 27 victims all survived the explosion only to be killed brutally by a bladed weapon, Approximately 6 feet long, of unique surgical precision. They were murdered trying to escape, trying to fight, getting to their feet, being disoriented or begging for their lives. The final locations of the deceased are indicated by their seating number.

Picture 16

**Final resting locations of the deceased in red, survivor in blue**

VIIc. Victims 2,3,4…10,13,and 14…26 and 28…20,21 and 22 appear to have been killed near simultaneously given the locations and angles of their wounds and the nature of the delivery. The estimated time for the killings from the moment the explosion dissipated to the last killing and before arrival of the first law enforcement officer on scene was estimated to be 9 minutes. The forensic team however questions the exact space of time given the belief that a single assailant was able to kill 29 people when he had to move around debris and some of his intended targets were resisting or trying to escape the room. The nature of the wounds, dispersion of blood splatters all point to an assailant taller and stronger than an average person, certainly more than a typical teenage child.

VIId. Blood spray patterns covered the floor, walls and ceilings in a direction and manor that indicate the assailant started from the location of the explosion hypocenter and worked his way around the room from North to East to South. Because of the near surgical perfection of his weapon, the assailant didn't have to use wide sword like strokes to do the mortal injuries he inflicted on the victims.

(PAGE)

VIIe. DESCRIPTIONS OF FATAL INJURIES DONE TO EACH VICTIM.

Victim 1. . Nobuhiro Orasu

Decapitation of the head from the thorax to the 2nd Thorasic (T2). Stroke from left to right side of neck at 10 degrees downward travel. Dismemberment of the right arm from the neck/shoulder juncture down to the right chest above the right nipple exiting above the 4th right rib. Downward arcing stroke.

Victim's body was found outside the doors to the classroom lying feet to the west, remains of neck to the East in a v-shape lying on it's left side. The head had been attached only by skin at the back of the neck and was dislodged after the body was thrown against the doors with such force that it broke the door handle dead bolt. The victim was probably caught trying to escape and was cut from behind through the arm first before being nearly decapitated. Remains of right arm were found 2' inside the room from the doorway, the head lay in the corridor 4' from the body.

Victim 2: Satsuko Kemi

Decapitation of the top portion of the head at a 45 degree downward angle from left to right including all brain matter. Victim was found lying in a sitting position against the North wall with feet facing the south wall. The remains of the head and brain were found 3 feet from where the victim lay.

Victim 3: Kane Waka

Death from severe trauma to the brain and head from a 45 degree cut through the left side of the head arcing downwards and exiting the right side below the right ear lobe. Brain stem severed at Medula Lobullars causing paralysis and loss of respiratory functions.

Victim was found lying face down at the feet of victim 2 with both arms resting on Victim 2's body, she was in a North/South prone orientation. Victim 3 may have been trying to protect victim 2 and was cut by the weapon that killed victim 2.

Victim 4: Tomohito Omata

Death from severe laceration of the upper lungs and heart with almost complete severing of the organs. Victim 4 was next to victim 3 and 2 when the killer struck them all at the same time with his weapon.

Victim was found lying on his back, feet facing East, head facing West with his arms laying around his head. He may have had his hands up when he was killed.

(PAGE)

Victim 5: Towo Sashiwa

Victim was disemboweled and dismembered from right to left in a 7 degree upward stroke through the body and the left arm joint. Her upper body was found laying on the right side facing the north wall. The lower half was 2 feet away laying on the front side. The lower half of the left arm was found 1 foot from the lower portion of the body.

Victim 6: Sako Hinasoka

Decapitation of the head above the lower jaw. The body fell where it stood in a Northwest to Southeast direction, neck to the North, feet to the South. The head was two feet from the body at the base of the North wall.

Victim 7: Eshiri Jotatsu

Dismemberment of both legs above the knees at a 30 degree angle from front to back. Death from trauma and blood loss. Body found laying face up West to East. Legs found close together 1 foot from the head.

Victim 8: Oska Waka

Cut through and through the front and back of the body from the left shoulder down to the stomach. Caught from behind. Lungs, heart, kidney's, spleen, upper intestines cut in half. Body found fallen forwards to the floor resting on the knees facing Northeast to Southwest.

Victim 9: Hinatsu Iketonu

Dismemberment of both arms, middle of upper limbs and decapitation of the upper portion of the body below the breasts. Both parts of the body were found lying close together with severed arms 2 to 3 feet away.

(PAGE)

Victim 10: Hima Ewote

Decapitation of the head and brain above the cheek bones. Victim was caught turning away with her body angled towards the Southeast. Body fell where it stood, head and brain matter were found at the base of the East wall 6 feet away.

Victim 11: Jotaru Nitoro

Victim was found laying on his back on desk 5 with a wooden kendo sword still in his right hand fingers so he had time to try and fight. His stomach was opened up with organs cut in half down to the spinal column.

Victim 12: Michiko Nonose

Victim 12 was found decapitated and dismembered of both lower arm limbs above the elbows. A chair with the arms close by indicates that he also tried to fight or defend himself. Body fell where he stood. Head was found 7 feet away near the room entrance. Arms and chair found 3 feet away Northwest corner of the room.

Victim 13: San Sansuki

Victim 14: Yosaka Ahinemo

13 and 14 were found holding each other having fallen atop desk 7 after being cut in their mid-sections. Victim 14 was trying to shield or help 13 escape when they were both killed.

Victim 15: Akiharo Usuma

From the position of victim 15 we believe he watched victims 13 and 14 killed before he was cut through the neck as the assailant turned on him. He fell atop his own desk.

(PAGE)

Victim 16: Ryoshiro Emisa

Victim 16's right arm was dismembered as he tried to protect himself and he was decapitated. He fell upon desk 10. His head was 5 feet away from his body, his right arm was 3 feet away.

Victim 17: Mimi Sasamu

Victim 17 was determined as the last victim murdered. This was based on the condition of her head and hands during autopsy. Examination of the scalp showed bruising and stress consistent with the victim struggling with the assailant while suspended from her hair with her full body weight off the floor.

The victims left index finger and middle finger nails on her left hand and the index finger nail on her right hand were broken. Evidence points to the assailant being behind the victim. Depending on where the victim struggled, the assailant should have scratch marks on the arms or face consistent with nail marks.

The victim was decapitated in the hanging position, her body dropping to the knees before falling towards the South wall with the arms facing to the north.

Multiple bruising of the head is consistent with the head being thrown hard to the floor, an indication of cruelty and vindictiveness towards the victim. The victim's head landed 3 feet from the south wall near where the lone survivor ended up.

Victim 18: Shiori Shikoha

The first victim to die, she was thrown into a building support column head first due to the explosive device and suffered fatal blunt force trauma and skull fracture.

Victim 19: Yosaka Omata

Victim 19 was opened from her vagina to her larynx back to her spine by an upward vertical cut and fell back onto her desk, number 19.

Victim 20: Momi Wakuso

Victim 21: Rumiko Akanoka

Victim 22: Tomiku Sashiwa

These victims were found close together when they fell. All three were decapitated at angles which suggest the weapon went from their right to their left across all three, severing their heads. These murders convinced the mortuary forensics team that there were more than a single assailant or a more powerful assailant exists than one considered by law enforcement and the Prosecutor's office.

(PAGE)

Victim 23 (Marked as 24) : Yunimon Asukito

Victim 23 was found disemboweled and lying on his front with his head pointing East and FeeT West.

Victim 24 (Marked as 25): . Michide Manoka

Victim 24 was decapitated below the shoulders, his arms and upper portion laying 2 feet away from the rest of his body.

Victim 25 (marked as 26): Chiro Fusan

Victim 25 was decapitated and both arms were dismembered from the body. Obviously she tried to defend herself.

Victim 26 (Marked as 27): Chiko Nose

Victim 26 was disemboweled from her right hip to under her left shoulder. She fell back onto her back laying Northeat to Southwest.

(PAGE)

Victim 27 (Marked as 28): Chihiro Wamon

Victim 27 was decapitated. Her body fell where it stood. Her head was 5 feet to the Northeast.

Victim 28 (Marked as 29): Nori Mukuchi

Victim 29 (Marked as 30): Shikohara Yamakatsu

Both 28 and 29 were killed at the same time given the final positions of their bodies at the South Wall. Both were killed by a slashing cut to their throats back to their spines.

Mitsujiro Sanotsuke

Director, Mortuary Team

(PAGE)

SUSPECT EVIDENCE REPORT, THE RED MAN.

Picture 17

**The reported "Red Man" suspect as depicted.**

VIIIa. To date, no suspect known as "The Red Man" has been found or identified as being at the location on 13 May 2012. No witnesses have placed him outside the classroom before the assault and no evidence has been found inside to link to the person of interest. It is believed the suspect was the creation of the soul massacre survivor Ganta Igarashi, who described the suspect as appearing like the anime character "Ace Man" that ran on NHK-TV from 2004-2007.

Igarashi described the Red Man as being dressed in tattered clothing, wearing metal armor, a metal helmet and metal gloves or gauntlets and described the suspect as "floating" or "hovering" outside the classroom without any repelling or assisting equipment visibly present and that it was this suspect who murdered the 29 students but left Igarashi almost unharmed. It was this description of the events that led law enforcement to suspect Igarashi as the prime or assisting suspect in these murders.

Picture 18

**Ace Man.**

VIIIb. While we were unable to find any evidence of such a suspect being involved, our team discovered evidence which contradicts Igarashi's description of events, notably that he was thrown from his desk and ended up against the South wall of the room and that he remained there till found by law enforcement. Tracks of his shoes were identified on the floor of room 305 that could only have come from his sneekers.

VIIIc. All students at Nagano Middle School were required to have Nishiko brand school sneakers as part of their uniforms as specified in the school administration bylaws.

Picture 19

**Nishiko Sneaker**

The sneakers worn by Ganta Igarashi had been worn for about 8 months and showed significant usage over that period as they were worn both in and out of school. There were significant cuts in the soul patterns caused by hard usage like climbing over sharp objects or in places where sharp rocks or objects tore into the soul leaving depressions in the base pattern.

Picture 20

**Ganta Igarashi's soul pattern with cuts. (right shoe)**

When the team scanned over the floor and dried blood spots for footprints left by victims and by any suspects. Igarashi's foot patterns were found among the many prints.

(PAGE)

Picture 21

**One of Igarashi's blood stained shoe patterns (right shoe)**

The prints and photographs were scrutinized by the team and the conclusion seems positive that these are the prints of Ganta Igarashi's shoes. The sketch below shows where the prints of the right shoe were found in areas not totally saturated with blood pools from the victims. The shoe print is designated as a blue "R".

Picture 22

**Right foot markings of Ganta Igarashi's shoes on the floor of room 305.**

VIIId. The team estimated the time from the first death to the last death based on witness testimony and the information provided by Nagano law enforcement as to when the first responding officers arrived on scene. Responding Sargent Toshio Ban called "active situation ongoing" when his patrol arrived at 7:36am at the Middle School and he declared release of weapons. He stated that screams could still be heard in room 305 as he and his partner entered the building at 7:38am. Ban made the first code 86 call to his dispatcher at 7:42am so the final death occurred between 7:38 and 7:40am. The team designated 7:39am as the end. From explosion to the end, the crime took 9 minutes to complete. It is estimated that from the 2nd victim to the last being killed, the time line is as follows…

0730: explosion of the IED

0732: 2nd victim murdered

0739: Last victim Mimi Sasamu murdered.

Hinatori Kobiashi

Hinatobi Kobiashi MD

Senior Mortical Specialist, Nagano Prefecture

(PAGE)

REPORT ON THE BLADED WEAPON.

IXa. To date, the actual weapon used to murder the 28 victims has not been recovered even though the identified suspect is known to have bragged about the weapon in a video recovered by Nagano PD. I was called by the senior medical examiner to give a report on the weapon characteristics as shown by the various autopsy results. The weapon is estimated to be 6 feet long and can be considered as unique unto itself. No bladed weapon ever made by human hands could compare to this instrument. Theoretically and logically in metallurgy, this weapon shouldn't exist. I have a difficult time believing the mentioned suspect could handle let alone accomplish the killings with such a device on his own.

IXb. To begin, the weapon left no signatures…no residue materials, no microscopic particles, no sections or pieces. A weapon like this was capable of slicing through thick human bones, muscle, sinu and left no signatures, totally beyond the logical behavior of bladed weapons. The weapon itself by analysis of the autopsy data was .007" thick at the widest point from the cutting edge. It had no buttress, no substantial supporting thickness. A weapon of this thickness and size is simply un-workable. It would act similar to throwing around a 6 foot strand of laundry rope in a whipping motion, it simply wouldn't do what it had done.

IXc. In a classic broad bladed weapon, such as a katana, where the cutting edge is backed by a substantial buttress of material, human flesh would exhibit a duel destructive act of being cut and torn in two as the ever thickening size of the weapon makes impact and drives it way through the flesh. The result is tearing of the skin, like the edges of a torn paper. This weapon was clean, surgical, precise without such tearing. Even through bone there was uniform surgical perfection in every cut. No breaks, cracks or shattering was found.

IXd. I am stedfast and adamant in my findings. There is no logical reasoning that a child or teenager could own or wield such a weapon successfully to accomplish these acts. No ordinary human being could do this and no such weapon could be crafted by any man regardless of his skill. I have listened to the reported audio of this so called "confession" and find it absolutely ludacris. The confessant is covering up for another suspect, lying, babbling or the confession itself is a forgery. Also….there is no other weapon that could have been used to commit this crime, this event is unique to itself.

Minagami Fujita

Professor of Metalurgy, University of Osaka

(PAGE)

MEDICAL OPINION OF THE IDENTIFIED SUSPECT.

As The most senior medical expert to have first encounter with the potential suspect in this case, I was the Doctor who presided over the initial medical inspection as requested by law enforcement on 13 May 2012 on one Ganta Igarashi. I was allowed unrestricted access to all attached materials related to the medical and mortuary evidence of the case.

In my professional opinion, the named suspect is not the one who committed this horrific criminal act. He possessed no injuries which could be connected to any struggle with any of the victims involved. We know that one victim fought her attacker, breaking three finger nails in the process. The suspect would have had defensive wounds of some fashion upon his person, none were identified nor found on Ganta Igarashi on 13 May 2012.

The offensive wounds of the 28 victims murdered by the unique weapon in this case do not fit to the stature of a14 year old child no matter how you try to match them. Even with novice sword swinging experience, a person this size and condition could not carry a bladed weapon completely through the human body as happened with some of the victims. Enhancement through use of illicit drugs will not enhance or improve the powers of a person like this, it is medically impossible.

I have shared my concerns with the Chief Prosecutor of Nagano and the National Constabulary Headquarters in Tokyo. The accused could not and I am convinced as a seasoned medical doctor, could not commit this crime. He may have been in collusion with others but he did not carry this out on his own.

Yoshi Higasake

Yoshi Higasake, MD

(PAGE)

STRUCTURAL ASSESSMENT REPORT.

XIa. I was requested by the Ministry of Structural Standards as an independent investigator to inspect and certify room 305 of the Nagano Prefectorial Middle School for safety after the May 13, 2012 explosion of an IED and to provide investigators with additional evidence as to the behavior of the weapon used.

XId. First we will review the floor and ceiling skeleton structure around room 305. Three units of support exist around room 305. Prime structural members which are 3/8" thick common steel vertical "I" beams. Secondary crossways ¼" thick common steel "I" beams which run the width of the room. Tertiary common steel 1/8"thick truss members running between the secondary members. All members are attached by means of floating connections, which allow the building more flexibility and better survival in seismic events. No deformations or damages were found in any of these members.

XIe. Each wall skeletal structure contains 1/8" vertical "I" beam supports between the main vertical supports. Atop this framework is ¼" plywood base with an overlay of 3/16" thick plaster. The only damages found were some cracking and loss of plaster. The plywood bases suffered no depression or damage.

XIf. The floor is made of 4 slab sections of ½" concrete and steel mesh covered with ¼" bamboo planking. The floor system was intact and undamaged except the area directly under the bomb hypocenter where the bamboo was depressed .002" under its ¼" thickness in a circumferential area of 6.28 feet.

XIg. The electrical system in 305 was found to be shot at the nearest electrical outlets and fuses, which is bizarre with such a small explosion. There is no other known event where a small IED produced enhanced EMP.

XIf. The air conditioning and venting system of the room was undamaged and fully functional.

XIg. The windows will need complete replacement as will the doors to the room.

I determine room 305 to be structurally sound for future occupancy.

Joe Petroni

MTIP Structural Engineers Global Services

(PAGE)

IDENTIFICATION OF THE EXPLOSIVE COMPOUND.

XIIa. Analysis of present evidence collected at the crime scene made identifying the explosive compound used in the bomb difficult. No chemical trace evidence was present on objects or human remains. The weapon did not have shrapnel material or hard faced casing materials. There was no heat signatures, no burns, no carbon residues. Secondary evidence collected outside the crime scene indicated a possible compound.

was a common accelerant used during early and mid-20th century rocketry, beginning with the Germans during WWII and up to the end of the U.S. Apollo program of the mid-1970's. Monohydrozine is a volatile liquid mixture that combined with pure liquid oxygen was capable of producing enormous thrust to weight ratios, certainly more than required to lift the Monster Saturn V rockets of the Apollo program. Even without pure Oxygen, Monohydrozine itself is a quick burning liqud capable of producing a rapid high temperature spike of 700 degrees F in 1/10th of a second. It burns so fast and with such violence that it leaves no signature behind, it quickly vaporizes any trace of its presence.

XIIc. Monohydrozine, when contained and detonated, produces an over-pressure blast to amount ratio of 9 to 1, meaning you don't require much of an amount to get a desired explosive effect. The amount of Monohydrozine in the apparent weapon was less than 1 U.S. Gallon.

XIId. Synthetic or what can be slanged as "backyard Zeen" or "White Thunder" can be made with common household products but the process is extremely dangerous. Toxic vapors are produced and catastrophic explosion is possible without proper equipment. Backyard synthesis can not guarantee that each batch will be the same or produce the same effect every time. In testing 20 explosive concoctions, the mis-fire rate was 90 percent. The perpetrator perhaps had the capability or was extremely lucky in the case of his weapon.

XJJe. As an actual weapon however, Monohydrozine needs greater quantities to do more than the damage that was caused in room 305. It's possible the perpetrator simply wanted to use the weapon as a distraction, a means of sewing initial chaos for the purpose of carrying out the later brutal slayings of 28 survivors. This, the amount of the liquid provided with great effect.

Mitsuo Narisano

University of Kyoto, DPHD Chemestry

(PAGE)

FINAL SUMMERY

THE KNOWNS.

We know that on May 13, 2012 at 0730 am, an explosive device was employed that caused a single fatality on a room occupied by 30 Middle School Students. That the explosive compound was most likely contained within a soccer ball which was contained within a leather back pack to allow the compound to attain concentrated explosive force.

We know that on May 13, 2012 that after detonation of the weapon, 28 surviving Middle School students were murdered by a bladed weapon of surgical precision, the where-a-bouts of this weapon are not yet known.

THE POINTS AT ISSUE.

The structural investigation unit contends that the evidence collected from the shattered room windows is inconsistent with the explosion being the first event in the crime, that evidence suggest an event before the explosion occurring outside the room.

The medical experts do not agree that the individual sited as the potential suspect in this crime was the one capable of carrying out the crime. That given the individual's size and physical conditioning combined with the forensic evidence, it is impossible for that individual to have been the criminal.

The weapon itself is in question as to its make-up, creation even physical ability to do what was done to 28 children. The only weapon that would come close to the wounds would be a Shaolin whip chain. To be able to do such damage, the person wielding such a weapon would have to be a master with exceptional skills.

SENIOR INVESTIGATOR'S FINAL OPINION.

It is the opinion of the Senior Investigator that we are dealing with a suspect and weapon unique to this criminal case only. There was no involvement by any domestic or international criminal or terrorist organization. The suspect in the opinion of the Senior Investigator is a person possessing a high degree of physical power, acrobatic acumen and weapons proficiency. No other person was capable of accomplishing the carnage that was delivered in this crime, certainly no one under-aged was capable.

TADAO TOWASHI

Senior Investigator

This closes this report.

23 October 2012

(PAGE)


End file.
